


Exhibition at His Mistress’ Orders

by radishearrings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom Hermione Granger, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Sub Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radishearrings/pseuds/radishearrings
Summary: Draco is an experienced submissive, and an evening like this was a regular occurrence for him.He always hoped his mistress wasn’t in the mood for punishment, but it seems tonite he had the short end of the stick.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Padma Patil/Ron Weasley, Parvati Patil/Ernie Macmillan
Kudos: 116





	Exhibition at His Mistress’ Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I’m trying to write some sweet/cute dramione, but recently the only thing i’ve been able to easily write is literal porn smh

Hermione’s nails tapped against the car’s polished wooden interior, her eyes focused on the overcast skies outside as the car’s driver drove her and Draco along the smoothly paved road.

Draco shifted slightly in his seat, trying in vain to make himself comfortable. “Be still, Draco. I had advised you not to move.”

“Yes mistress.” He replied, becoming still. He was dreadfully uncomfortable, his chest decorated with a black leather harness that crossed his defined chest, the straps held together by a small silver circle. His dick was enslaved with a thick silver cock ring, and a small diamond butt plug was seated in his ass, making it exceedingly uncomfortable every time their driver hit the smallest bump in the road. 

“We’ve arrived. Chin up.” Hermione tugged the silver ring attached to his black leather collar, jerking his head up to meet her eyes. “You will behave tonight. My word is your command, understood?”

“Yes mistress.” He said quietly, inclining his pale head and following her out of the car.

He sucked in a breath as the cold air hit his naked form, but Hermione was paying him  
no mind. She walked swiftly towards the large, victorian-style house, where their evening’s festivities often took place.

“This month, the Patil twins will be introduced as subs. Oliver Wood and Theodore Nott recently joined as well, both as doms, so if either of them have need of you please do not hesitate to obey their commands.” Hermione briefed him as they stopped at the door. 

Draco bent his head in acknowledgement, and they entered the main hallway. 

Several people came into view as soon as they stepped inside. Masters and Mistresses stripping their slaves and dressing them in various fetishwear/toys, as many of them had worn normal muggle attire or robes to the event. Draco was never so lucky - Hermione always loved to have him naked and sometimes bound, well before they had arrived.

A swift smack on his bare ass from Hermione reminded him that he was supposed to be moving. Quickly, he walked through the entryway and into the covered courtyard, where most of the evening’s performances were already in progress.

The Patil twins were elevated on a large marble platform, their asses slapping against each other in time as they fucked themselves with a thick double-ended dildo. Their ankles were bound to each other with thick black bands, and they both wore weighted crystal nipple clamps that made their large, round breasts swing as they fucked the double-ended dildo into each other. Both girls were servicing their master’s cocks with their mouths, Parvarti licking the balls of Ernie Macmillan, while Ron Weasley held Padma’s jaw in place, thrusting viciously into her mouth. “You’re losing your sister’s pace, speed back up.” Ron ordered Padma, pulling his cock from her throat and slapping it across her face. Padma let out a soft whimper and arched her back, speeding her pace to match Parvarti’s so their tanned caramel asses slapped against each other in perfect time. 

Draco could feel himself hardening at the sight of the two women, the cock ring tight around him. Several people were watching the performance, many having their slaves service them orally while they watched.

“Hermione! You look lovely” Adrian Pucey was striding towards Hermione, dressed in a clean black pair of slacks and buttoned-up white dress shirt. He admired her deep purple dress that dipped low into her cleavage, “You resemble a greek princess.”

“Thank you, Adrian,” Hermione smiled politely at him, quickly looking over him, “You look very handsome yourself.”

Adrian smiled, kissing the top of her hand and bowing politely, before his eyes shifted to Draco.

“You’ve dressed him nicely tonight, I’ve noticed,” He chuckled, “I enjoy seeing a nice ass plug in a man.” 

Draco did his best to stop himself from flushing with embarrassment. He was a trained sub and occasional top when commanded, and he was no stranger to men touching him and even fucking him - but he had a strong preference for women. Comments from men about his body at these gatherings regularly mad him flush.

Hermione smiled, inclining her head towards Adrian, “I agree. He’s quite familiar with plugs, as I have a preference for them. Have you by chance seen Theo? I wanted to offer him Draco this evening, to congratulate him on his acceptance to our little club.” 

Adrian shook his head, “I haven’t. But if I see him I’ll be sure to pass that along. Let me know if you need someone else to take a crack at his ass.” he smiled, taking his leave and pinching Draco’s dimpled ass hard as he passed.

Draco inhaled sharply, instinctively beginning to turn after Adrian, but Hermione grabbed his bicep in warning. “You’re an experienced sub, Draco. Don’t go turning on every male dom who toys with you. Do you not know better?”

Draco let out a breath as Hermione looped a finger through his collar, pulling him by his neck to her eye level. “Behave yourself. You’re going to be used tonight as usual, but if you step out of line with that temper of yours and your seeker reflexes I’ll be sure it’s much more of a punishment then you’re used to.” 

She allowed him to straighten, admiring the way his cock had begun to stand fully to attention against his chiseled chest. “Now - would you prefer to fuck, or be fucked, first.”

Draco responded quickly, “fuck, Mistress.”

Hermione smiled, turning around as a gesture for him to follow. “Predictable.” 

He followed her to another end of the garden toward a small swimming pool, where Ginny Weasley was kneeling on all fours facing the water, with her hands tightly clasping the edge of the pool, her creamy white ass pushed high in the air. She was soaking wet, her hair slicked back from her face and water droplets falling from her body, between her legs and over the curve of her firm breasts. 

Draco watched as Blaise Zabini pulled on her hair, forcing her to lift her breasts up more for the dozen or so people watching her. He grabbed one round breast in his hand and tugged on her nipple, before roughly smacking it. Ginny whined at the impact, recoiling from the smack, but was quickly granted a hard spanking on both cheeks from Blaise that had her hurriedly resuming her arched-back, ass-up position. 

“Blaise? Shall I have Draco fuck her?” Hermione walked purposefully towards the tall, dark man.

“Perfect timing, Hermione. Please do.” Blaise smiled winningly. “She’s been fucked a good amount thus far - having her perched here is fun, because if you fuck her roughly, she loses grip and falls in.” He gestured to the pool. 

Hermione spun on Draco, surprising him with her harshness as she grabbed his hard cock in her hand and jerked it, the thick silver band around it already causing Draco tangible discomfort. 

She smiled wickedly at him and laughed as he arched his hips towards her, pulling her hand away and lightly slapping his smooth cock so it bobbed against his stomach. “Fuck her into the water. If you can’t, I’ll have someone fuck you into it.”

Draco tightened his jaw but nodded stiffly, before walking to where Ginny was posed. 

He knelt behind her, his hands roughly grabbing her ass and spreading it. Ginny stayed still as Draco spat at her ass, his saliva dripping over her asshole and pussy. One quick shove and he was inside her, allowing her no time to adjust as he fucked her roughly.

Ginny’s breath came out in heavy gasps as he pushed his cock inside her, her firm breasts bouncing with his hard rhythm. She started to drop her head, but Draco pulled her hair as Blaise had done, forcing her back to stay arched.

“You have 10 seconds to fuck her into the water, Draco.” Hermione said softly from behind him, and he felt her nails scrape against the small diamond plug in his ass, “or I’ll have you fucked right here, in the same position.”

Draco thrust faster, his hips slapping against Ginny’s ass, but she held to the edge tightly, bracing her legs farther apart which allowed Draco more access to her pussy, but also stabilized her against the poolside’s marble. She clearly had no desire to be dunked in cold pool water again.

“Time.” Hermione said, and Draco let out a shameful breathe, beginning to pull out of Ginny. “No no, you stay inside of her.” Blaise laughed, “She thinks she can keep herself from slipping into the pool, she has to learn too.” 

Blaise shot a glance at Hermione. “May I, Miss Granger?” “Of course.” she agreed, and Blaise stripped himself of his tailored slacks, dress shirt and black boxers.

“I haven’t had Draco’s ass in a while, and what better way to fuck him than fucking him into my beautiful slave Ginerva here.” He cooed at Ginny, his hand slapping Ginny’s pussy where Draco was impaled and squeezed Draco’s balls just for fun while he was down there.

“Sir, your cock is big, I’m not sure if I’m well lubricated.” Draco bit out, as Hermione eased the butt plug out of his ass.

Blaise chuckled, and Draco felt something cold and wet on his ass. “Better?”

“Yes sir.” Draco replied shortly, thankful for the lube, and he was barely given another second to relax before Blaise pushed his cock hard into his ass.

Draco cried out, struggled to focus, Blaise’s thick cock driving into his ass at a punishing pace. He gave another cry when Blaise delivered a hard smack to his ass, ordering him to put his head up and take cock like a good sub and that no one told him to stop fucking Ginny.

Draco steadied himself and gripped Ginny’s hips, his cock pushing into her pussy every time Blaise’s cock forced him forward. 

His ass burned, but he submit quietly, biting back his cries as Blaise snapped his hips harder, fucking Draco hard into Ginny. 

Ginny’s knuckles were white as she held onto the side of the pool desperately, but the force of the two men behind her was building up. She began to slip, and Blaise noticed, pounding into Draco deep to try to force Draco’s hips harder into Ginny.

Five more of Blaise’s commanding thrusts and Ginny lost grip, crashing into the pool and leaving Draco to fall on all fours.

“Go back to your Mistress,” Blaise ordered Draco, pulling out of him slowly, “I have a misbehaving slave to punish, for falling into the water again.” Draco nodded and got to his feet, watching Blaise’s eyes lock on Ginny.

“Did you enjoy Blaise’s cock, Draco?” Hermione asked gently, and Draco gave a short nod. “I’m glad. I spotted Miss Chang being displayed over there, I wondered if you might want to watch her for a bit.”

Draco followed Hermione, watching her hips sway in the gorgeous dress, as she led him around the pool to a small group of people who were standing under an all-white pergola.

The small group was clustered around a marble statue of a naked, muscular, presumably roman man. The statue depicted the man semi-laying down on a cut of stone, his hips raised. Cho Chang was impaled upon the statue’s long marble cock, her back stretched over the statue’s chest. Ropes bound her to the statue, tying her arms back and weaving between her small but well-shaped tits, lifting them up appealingly. From her nipples dangled a thin blank chain, pulled taut. Her athletic legs were spread, her pussy on display exhibiting the large marble cock filling her. From the place where he stood, Draco could see a shiny onyx butt plug pressed into her ass.

Cho was shaking, and Draco realized that the butt plug was vibrating. A lady in a dark red bra and panties set was speaking sharply to Cho, “Filthy girl, I gave you an order to fuck, did I not? Getting overwhelmed by just a little vibrator...” the woman clicked her tongue in distaste, pulling the chain between Cho’s nipples. Cho gave a soft cry, letting out a few shaky breaths before pushing herself up and down onto the marble statue’s cock. 

Hermione was content to watch Cho for a moment, her eyes drifting over the girl’s athletic body as she fucked herself for the crowd. She didn’t notice Fred and George Weasley approach her slave, Fred grabbing Draco’s ass and squeezing hard. 

Draco responded out of reflex, spinning and punching the ginger in the stomach.

George’s eyebrows shot up as Fred keeled over, clutching his stomach. “Feisty little slave you have here, Hermione.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Draco, knees, now.” Hermione ordered, and Draco immediately fell to his knees, a light blush coloring his cheekbones. He should not have acted so rashly - the Weasley twins were doms, and had every right to touch him like Fred had. He would be receiving a punishment for sure.

“Fred, are you okay?” Hermione fussed over him, and Fred nodded, straightening slowly. 

“Couldn’t be better. Blonde boy can throw a solid punch, though, I’ll give him that.” Fred grimaced.

“Please allow him to repay you.” Hermione stated firmly, gesturing to her kneeling sub. The twins took in his pale form, lean muscles crossed with black leather, silver ring tight around his cock.

“I think there’s something he could do for us.” George hummed, and Hermione tugged the ring of Draco’s collar, pulling him to his feet gracelessly.

George gestured to the stocks on the immediate left. “If you wouldn’t mind us using him. It might be a little humiliating for a slave of his....temper.”

“Nonsense. He’s to pay for his violence towards you. Draco, come.” Draco obediently followed her and the twins to a display of wooden stocks. Dean Thomas was bent over, his thin, muscular ass facing out, legs spread with a spreader bar. His body was trapped in the wooden stocks around his midriff, his hands locked behind his back. A woman Draco recognized as Astoria Greengrass, wearing only an impressive black tuxedo jacket with gold embroidery was nonchalantly pounding a large, glossy strap-on cock into Dean’s raised ass. Astoria’s hand was buried in Dean’s curly hair, pulling his head back so those watching could get a better view of his hard cock, bouncing against his stomach and smearing precome on his hard abdomen at every hard thrust of Astoria’s strap-on. Astoria’s hand left Dean’s hair and dug hard into the muscles of his ass as she pounded into him, Draco watching as Dean let out a harsh breath of pain and pleasure. Beside the display, several men were knelt, watching and waiting. Assumedly, they were there to be used if a dom had no assigned sub.

Fred quietly approached Astoria, who slowed her thrusts and listened as Fred spoke with her. Fred gestured to where Draco stood, with Hermione and George, and Astoria gave a gentle nod and smile. 

She pulled out of Dean, running her nails over his back gently before unlocking him from the stocks. She snapped her fingers and Dean immediately fell to his knees, following her on hands and knees as she left the stocks to Fred and George. 

Draco turned to look at Hermione, who raised her eyebrows at him challengingly and gave a tiny nod. Draco was to accept his punishment, however disgraceful it may be.

Hermione inclined her head at him, before ordering him to his knees. “Down on all fours and crawl to Masters Fred and George.”

Draco lowered his head obediently, dropping to his knees and crawled to the stocks, where Fred and George strapped him into the pillory. 

Fred spread Draco’s legs and locked the spreader bar at his ankles, running his hands up the other man’s legs and squeezing his ass. “Lil bit of muscle on you, huh.” Fred smirked, giving Draco’s ass another squeeze before spanking it hard. So hard, Draco lost his footing and wouldve fallen, if his head and arms weren’t locked in the pillory.

He looked at his Mistress, who was standing in front of him, eyebrow raised. “Watch your footing, Draco. Ass back for Masters Fred and George if you please.” Hermione scolded, and Draco readjusted his stance. He did his best to spread his legs and arch his back, to make his lean ass look more appealing. His mistress was watching, and even though he had a love/hate relationship with being humiliated by other men, he had an intense desire to please his mistress’s wishes.

Fred and George had withdrawn their cocks, 8 inches each and fully hard. Draco let out a sharp breath as George positioned himself behind Draco, delivering another sharp spank across the blonde man’s ass. Fred stepped in front of Draco, his cock level with Draco’s face as Draco remained bent over, unable to move away as he was locked in the wooden pillory.

Fred whipped his cock against Draco’s cheek, causing the blonde close his eyes tight as Fred slapped him with it. George was squeezing his ass checks and pulling them apart, making hums of amusement. “Tight asshole on him. No wonder blaise is always talking about how good he feels.” He remarked to Hermione.

“He does prefer straight sex, but I prefer to punish him with dick at these events.” Hermione smiled, and George laughed, “All the better for us!”

Fred slapped Draco with his cock again, forcing him to open his mouth. Draco gagged as Fred thrust his cock into his throat, the ginger’s fingers winding into Draco’s hair.

Another spank on his ass, and then George thrust his cock into Draco from behind, forcing Draco‘s mouth forward against Fred’s dick. Draco cried out around Fred’s cock, George’s pace punishing and fast.

“He looks plenty hard for a man who prefers pussy” George remarked as he fucked Draco, moving his gaze to Draco’s smooth, completely hard cock. It bounced against Draco’s stomach as he took his pounding, silver ring glinting.

Fred reached down and slapped the other boy’s cock hard, causing Draco to gasp in pain and pull his mouth off Fred. 

George spanked Draco on both cheeks hard, pushing his hips forward fast in a hard thrust that forced a cry out of Draco. “Mouth back on my brother’s cock, slut, or I’ll make sure your pretty ass regrets it.”

Draco hurried to get Fred’s cock back in his mouth, but Fred laughed, stepping back so that the head of his dick barely touched Draco’s lips. “Work for it.” he demanded.

Draco strained, his body shaking as George’s pace picked back up, trying to reach Fred’s cock, but the stocks kept him just out of reach.

“Pitiful.” George laughed, giving Draco’s ass a firm squeeze before pulling out suddenly.

Draco was given only a few seconds of breathing room before George’s cock was forced between his lips and Fred pushed his cock inside him from behind. 

Fred fucked faster than George. Draco felt the other man’s balls slapping against his body as he was drilled hard, the pillory making fast squeaky noises.

Draco struggled to keep his throat open around George’s cock, his head pushed further forward every time Fred thrust.

“He does have a tight ass” Fred remarked, “and you’ve made it a bit red with all those spankings you were giving him, George.”

The twins continued to pound Draco, who struggled to keep his legs from giving out and his ass lifted high while forcibly deepthroating the hard cock in his mouth.

After what felt like half an hour, the twins pulled out in unison, George’s cum coating Draco’s face and Fred’s dripping down Draco’s shaking ass. 

George unlocked Draco from the pillory, Fred’s hands spreading Draco’s ass apart to watch his cum drip down the other boy’s balls.

Draco was shaking, his body weak from the hard fuck, cheeks burning in humiliation. George forced him to his knees, grabbing a fistful of the blonde’s hair and dragging him face-to-face with his still hard cock.

George’s cock was glistening from Draco’s saliva and a few drops of cum still coated the head. George pulled Draco by the hair until his penis hit the other man’s face, smearing more fluid against Draco’s already cum-decorated face. 

“Proper stance please, Draco.” Hermione’s voice came from Draco’s right, and Draco hurriedly sat back on his thighs and spread his legs, opening his mouth for George’s cock again.

“Good boy.” Fred laughed, coming to join George in front of Draco. 

The two men’s cocks were hard. Draco was vaguely aware of the cum slowly dripping off his balls, and hardening on his face. He had never been so humiliated at a gathering before. “Suck.” Fred ordered, pushing Draco’s head forward onto George’s dick. “Suck him off good, or I’ll bend that pale ass of yours over my knee.”

Draco followed his orders, diligently sucking George’s cock, but Fred quickly got bored. He pulled Draco off George’s penis, pushing Draco’s shoulders down so his head was pressed against the floorboards of the pillory platform. Draco lay still, his head pressed down with his ass raised, legs spread.

“One more fucking for you, and then we’ll call it even.” Fred smirked, entering Draco in one smooth thrust.

Draco barely noticed Fred’s hand on his head being replaced by George’s foot, or Fred bringing his hand down on Draco’s hard cock and trembling ass in quick succession. Fred was thrusting hard, Draco’s mind fuzzy. It was all he could do to keep his ass raised, His fists clenched at his sides, biting back his desperate cries.

When Fred pulled out and came over Draco’s ass again, Draco was dragged to his feet, his smooth cock bouncing absurdly against his stomach, still fully hard.

Draco paled. A small crowd had gathered. At least 25 people had watched his ass get drilled hard by the ginger twins. “Show the crowd your ass.” Fred ordered. “Bend over and spread it for them so they can see what a good little cum-whore you are.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed, but he had accepted his humiliation. He quietly turned and bent over, spreading his ass for the crowd. Cum dripped from Draco’s smooth, lean ass - Fred had finished inside him for the last round. 

He loved his mistress. He really did. But next time they came to one of these gatherings, he was putting a hard limit against being  
fucked by these two gingers ever again.


End file.
